


Cloudberry Wine

by VoidofRoses



Series: Domesticated Bliss [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Too-Ticky tries to be a good sister in law but Mym is distracting, background Snorkmaiden/Ninny, genderfluid snufkin, nobody’s pregnant it just came up bc Mymble wants grandkids, pregnancy mention, trans Too-Ticky, warning for it all the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: Snufkin looked at the midnight sun shining in Moomintroll’s eyes and fell in love all over again.





	Cloudberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again. I’m posting at *checks time* almost 10pm, and more for the domestic fluff AU. Enjoy.

_Ukon juhla_ was in full swing.

Midsummer had come to Moominvalley once more, and with it the midnight sun and all it entailed. Bonfires, gatherings of old friends and family, cheer and laughter and all the delights of summer in the waters of the beach rose through the humid air. Mymble children ran amok, weaving through the legs of the adults and Sniff had wound up half buried under sand in his sleep with a sun hat over his head as an indicator of where he was, generously placed there by Stinky.

Moominpappa had cracked out the cloudberry wine that had been fermenting since last autumn, and quite frankly it was one of his best yet. Snufkin graciously took two glasses and, managing to avoid small talk with his parents, wandered off to find Moomintroll. The last he had seen of his husband, he had been accosted by Fillyjonk and Mymble children alike and dragged off to go play with them in the water.

Spotting his elder sister and her wife sitting under an umbrella, he wandered over, tail swaying behind his legs. Too-Ticky was running her paws along Mym’s skin as she laid on her stomach on the blanket, and it wasn’t until he got closer that he realised his sister was top naked, getting suntan lotion lathered on. As though sensing his approach, Too-Ticky was the one who spoke up, her thumbs dragging along Mym’s shoulders and down the middle of her back. “If yer lookin’ for Moomintroll, he’s not here.”

“I figured that much,” he said, looking out at the water and politely away from Mymble as she lowered her sunglasses to look at him.

“Ooh is that cloudberry?”

“Moominpappa just opened the barrel.”

“Let me up, Ticky.” His sister wriggled under her partner and reached to do up the top of her bikini, slipping herself into a standing position once Too-Ticky sat back on her knees and relaxed under the umbrella. “D’you want one?”

“Nah. Someone has to be th’ responsible one around here.” Mymble shrugged in a ‘suit yourself’ motion and promptly skipped off to the crowd of adults around Moominpappa’s barbecue and wine barrel, Too-Ticky looking after her with a small sigh. “Yer sister’s beautiful, Snufkin.”

“Well, you did marry her.” Snufkin’s tail was bereft of its handfasting ribbon today, not wanting to lose it or have it be taken as a jump rope by the children running around. 

“Aye, I did.” Too-Ticky shifted to make herself comfortable, her knee pulling to her chest. Unlike Mymble, she wore something a bit more modest; a shirt and swim shorts covering her up. Snufkin knew his sister-in-law was like him, in that way. “How’s married life treatin’ ya?”

Snufkin took a swig of one of the cloudberry wines in his hand, avoiding looking at her. “I could ask the same of you. Mother asked you when you’re giving her grandkids yet?”

“Only a couple of times this year.” Too-Ticky snorted, her tail waving in amusement. “I don’t have the heart to tell her that her daughter wears the pants in this relationship.”

Mymblemamma...he couldn’t say his mother really _got_ the idea that there were going to be no grandchildren for her between himself and Too-Ticky. Snufkin had no desire to be the one to get pregnant - the idea frightened him, to be quite honest, and he honestly didn’t think they could handle having a child in their small cottage with very little income. Too-Ticky was similarly inclined aside from the pregnancy, though she had said once that if Mym wished, it would happen. After a teenagehood and young adult of looking after their many siblings, though, Snufkin couldn’t see why she would want to.

“An’ you?”

“Nope.” Snufkin drew the ‘p’ sound out with a puck of his lips, taking another swig of wine. His head swam slightly, a buzz beginning at the tip of his tail that made it wriggle behind him. “I have my hands full with woodies when they come to visit.”

“‘Fair ‘nuff.” Too-Ticky’s ears twitched when she heard a commotion coming from the water, shielding her eyes from the sun to see. “Here comes yer husband now.”

Following her gaze towards the splashing, he could see Moomintroll at the head of a pack of children, his fur soaked and a wide, goofy smile on his face as he laughed and raised an arm to avoid being splashed but got hit with most of it on all sides. Snufkin’s cheeks flushed a delightful pink colour, though whether from the wine or the heat, he couldn’t say.

Too-Ticky looked at him out the corner of her eye knowingly as Mym came back with two glasses anyway, slipping to her knees and tilting her head to look at her brother, before she leaned in to whisper to her wife. “What did I miss?”

“Nothin’, love.” Too-Ticky kissed her cheek and took one of the wines from her hands anyway, earning a half hearted ‘hey!’ of protest.

Snufkin didn’t hear them. He was a world away, staring at his husband as Moomintroll raised his hands and let out a roar, pretending to be a sea monster as the children around him squealed and waded away before coming back around to the attack.

“Ohhh.” Mym took a sip of her wine, cradling it with her paws as she sat back against Too-Ticky, eagerly watching as her brother gulped down the rest of his and passed her the other glass before turning on his foot and walking away from them.

He needed to clear his head.

\---

Moomintroll shook himself dry as he left the water despite the whines of the children behind him, tail puff fluffing out with the flick that he gave of it. His cheeks were tinged a rosy pink under his summer coat, eyes shining with childish glee as he stepped out of the waves the rest of the way, passing Sniff’s burial spot where his adopted brother was still snoring under the hat. He absentmindedly lifted a paw to wave to Stinky who was lounging next to him with what he could only presume to be a pair of stolen sunglasses over his eyes.

Wandering over to his and Snufkin’s spot, he picked his towel up and rubbed it down his fur to get rid of the rest of the seawater, ruffling it further in the process. He loved children. It made him feel youthful again, though he wasn’t that old himself. He was starting to sound like Pappa, he mused as he wrapped his towel around his shoulders and went looking for his husband.

Not finding him, he turned to the closest source of gossip - his sister-in-law.

Moomintroll found Mym leaning back with her head in Too-Ticky’s lap, empty wine glasses next to their towel in the sand as the blond woman carded her paw through her wife’s hair. Mymble stretched a leg out, the tips of her toes peeking out into the sunlight, before she retracted it and snuggled back.

“If yer lookin’ for Snufkin, he went off.” Too-Ticky answered him before he could ask, mouth open before it closed at her statement.

“How’d you know what I was going to ask?”

“He was by earlier looking for you,” Mymble commented, raising a paw to her face to lower her sunglasses so she could look up at him, raising an eyebrow. “It must have gotten a bit overwhelming for him.”

Oh dear. Moomintroll’s tail lashed behind him as he said a quick thank you to the women, leaving them under their umbrella to enjoy the rest of the party. He should have _known_ , should have _realised_ , that Snufkin’s crowd anxiety would be a bit bad this time of year. Tossing his towel into their encampment, he made his way towards the edge of the beach and scampered up to the laneway.

“Moomintroll?”

Snufkin’s voice slowed his train of thought to a halt as he turned his head to watch his husband step off the rocks, before he lowered his hand to help Little My jump off. Moomin’s expression of panic faded into one of relief before he collected himself and wandered over, ears twitching towards Little My as she wandered off from her younger brother, her arms behind her head and looking rather smug with herself.

His brow knitted into a small frown as he approached Snufkin slowly, tilting his head to the side to look at him. “Are...are you okay? Too-Ticky and Mymble said you left in a hurry...”

“I’m fine.” Snufkin let out a small sigh as he dragged his paw through his hair, then shook his head and let his shoulders relax, tail swaying behind himself calmly. His chest heaved a little as he scuffed his paw in the sand, turning his head to look at the side. “Moomin...?”

He blinked, head tilting back a little at the use of the nickname. “Yes?”

“Are...” Snufkin inhaled and let it go, closing his eyes as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Do you...resent me for not wanting children?” The troll actually took a step back at that, surprised, his tail hanging in the air in a straight line. “I just...saw you playing with them, and I thought...”

“No!” The word came out of his throat as a choked shout, startling Snufkin enough to make him look up as Moomintroll drew closer and took his paws, smoothing them out. “Stars and heavens no, Snufkin.” He squeezed their paws slightly, gently, stepping closer until they were almost nose to nose. “While it would be nice, yes, your safety and comfort is what matters most to me. Your choice is my choice. I said that going in, and I mean it.”

The mumrik gave a small sigh again, this time one of relief and hope as he squeezed Moomintroll’s paws back, looking at him with the smallest of smiles. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling the guilt leaving his gut in a flutter of butterfly wings. “You know I would but, Mymble genetics would probably guarantee a pack and not just the one.”

“It’s fine,” Moomin said, nudging his nose against Snufkin’s in a troll kiss. “It’s the new moon tonight. We can make a wish if you want.”

“You think that would work?” Snufkin murmured as he tilted his head to return the kiss the mumrik way.

“We can wish we’ll never have children,” he said softly, reaching with his paw to cradle his husband’s cheek. “Or the opposite. Mamma said she found me in the cabbage patch after a new moon wish.” Snufkin looked a little disgruntled at the thought, pulling his head back to look at his partner. Moomintroll laughed. “I’m sure she just told me that to keep me from knowing where babies come from.”

Snufkin shook his head and chuckled himself as he let his husband lead him back to the beach party by the hand, this time joining in on the festivities. The party lasted well into the night where Joxter and Muddler lit a bonfire, and the adults all took turns jumping over it when the children were in bed.

Snufkin made a wish under the midnight sun and sunless moon when it was his turn, paw in paw with Moomintroll before his husband took a step back to let him go first. He leapt, tail curled around his waist so that it wouldn’t catch fire, and landed feet first in the sand in the other side, moving out of the way with a tug from Snorkmaiden to join her and Ninny as Moomintroll made his own jump, laughing the whole way.

Cabbage patch babies. Snufkin laughed to himself in his head as he joined his friends, leaning against his husband as they watched and laughed drunkenly at Sniff tripping over his own feet, barely drunk, Snork and Stinky hefting him up with twin looks of bemusement. Too-Ticky and Mymble had snuck into and locked the doors of the bathing house to make out, like they were teenage kids.

Snufkin looked at the midnight sun shining in Moomintroll’s eyes and fell in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, y’all can find me on tumblr @genderfluidsnufkin :)


End file.
